


known associates

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Genderbending, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: It was never Q's intention to be emotionally compromised by MI6's deadliest weapon. (In which Q questions her life choices, and Bond is not as unaffected as she'd like to be.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Stimulus and Response (There Is A Space)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265871) by [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll). 



> One of my prompts for [00Q reversebang 2016-2017](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/).

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/155856245256/one-of-my-propmts-for-the-2016-2017-round-of)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Between Stimulus and Response (There Is A Space)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265871) by [blackidyll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackidyll/pseuds/blackidyll)




End file.
